Thats What Cousins Are For
by Cynthia's Fanfictions
Summary: Its summertime and the Potter/ Weasley family have all gotten together at Bill and Fleur's house for the week to catch up. Dominique's a second year at hogwarts and is 4 years older than James


"Dominiiiiqqqqquuuue!" I whined as I tried to pull my older cousin away from her room.

"Noo! I'm talking to my friends!"

"You've been talking to your friends for the past three hours! Lets go OUTSIDE!" I yelled, shaking my head at her laziness.

"You're going to get fat and die of a heart attack if you stay on that muggle thing -What was it? A laptop?- too long!" I added, which caused Dominique to push me away and run down the stairs, outside. I could easily tell she did NOT want to have a heart attack.

Ever since Dominique had saved up enough muggle money to buy a computer,shes been on it Twenty-Four Seven! Aunt Fluer and Uncle Bill haven't been able to get her away for more than an hour! I hope she stays off of it for a while now that shes outside..

I let out a short laugh, shaking my head as I ran after her. Stomping down the stairs loudly, I ran outside right before the door closed. "Isn't the sunlight BEAUTIFUL,Dom?" I asked, seeing she was hiding her face from the light. "Shut up,James!" She exclaimed. I walked over to her,looking up into her eyes.

Even at eleven years old, my cousin was a beauty! If she weren't my cousin, [and I were a few years older], I'd date her! If only she was more soc-Thats it! I'll get her a boyfriend! "C'mon,Dom! We're going to the park!" I exclaimed, grabbing Dominique's hand and pulling her down the road, towards the local -VERY popular- park down the street.

When we got there, Dominique was sweating like a pig and could barely breathe. "See, this is why you need to go outside more, Dominique," I smirked, having proved my point. Dominique put her hands up, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I love my laptop!" She exclaimed, looking around.

"Why are we here?"

"To get you a boyfriend."

"Maybe I don't want a boyfriend."

"Too bad."

Dominique let out a sigh, starting to walk towards the swings. I walked after, looking for people that could date my older cousin. I saw a boy sitting on one of the swings that looked about her age. "Oi,Sam!" Dominique yelled,running over to the swings and sitting on the swing next to his. I couldn't hear what they were saying,so I just stayed back and watched them. It was obvious they knew each other, probably from school. I could notice how much Dominique and Sam, I'm guessing his name is, were into each other ,so I walked over.

Leaning down beside Dominique, I whispered into her ear, "Ask him out on a date, stupid." I stood up straight, then walking away a bit as not to intrude. "So, Sam. Wanna go out sometime?" Dominique asked with a smile. Sam looked a bit taken aback, but he nodded. "Of course!" He exclaimed, looking very happy.

I saw the boy reach into his pocket and write something on a piece of paper, then hand the paper to her. Looking excited, Dominique jumped up and ran over to me. I looked around her, seeing Sam walking away with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Oh my...You've got...a date?" I asked, looking VERY excited. Oh, I don't know. I just have his number is all!" Dominique exclaimed, being the sarcastic girl she was. "I've been dying to ask him out, James. Thank you.." She said, kneeling down and hugging me. "Thats what cousins are for, you know." I chuckled, smiling widely.

Dominique pinched my cheeks, shaking her head slightly. "Don't get cocky with me now,James." She said, a grin on her face. I smirked a bit, pinching her bum and then running away. Dominique squealed, running after me. I reached the house, running inside and slamming the door in Dominique's face. Which ending in her nearly breaking her nose, and me with all my hair shaved off.

[I decided to do this because my cousin tends to help me with relationships[though I never get a boyfriend as I'm socially awkward] and Dominique and James are VERY close,as I've read. So,why not have the troublemaker James help [lazy,here] Dominique get a date? :D]


End file.
